


【masa水仙拉郎】夜神月*eiji（32）

by haitangxiaoyue



Series: 夜神月*eiji [6]
Category: masataka
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haitangxiaoyue/pseuds/haitangxiaoyue





	【masa水仙拉郎】夜神月*eiji（32）

夜神月满心愤怒的坐到一旁，eiji眉眼带笑的揉着他的腿。

“走了个L，来了个尼亚，真是没完没了。”

Eiji啄啄夜神月的脸颊：“那我杀了尼亚不就行了。”

“她现在很谨慎，除了基拉对策室的几人，其余人等一概不见。”夜神月咬牙。

“那简单啊，做个局，引她出来不就得了。”eiji撅着嘴唇，爬到夜神月身上索吻。

“唔。”夜神月揽着eiji，手滑进衣服的内衬里。

青天白日里，就见屋内的两人亲来亲去滚到一处去，屋外的樱花斜斜的飘了几许粉色的花瓣进来。

 

L死后，基拉的行动变本加厉，没了对手更加无所顾忌，短短半月，死亡人数不断攀升。

与此同时，越来越多的人认可基拉的行为。

“尼亚，这样下去不是办法。”整个指挥部死气沉沉。

尼亚捏紧手心靠坐在椅子上，抵着额头像是在沉思。

“尼亚，”夜神月神色如常，“eiji这几天有些不舒服，我想在家里照顾他。”

仿佛才回过神来，尼亚抬眼点点头，眼底精光一闪，目送夜神月离开。

“听说L死之前见过那情报屋。”

“恩，”松田桃太点点头，“不过eiji是在监控室内，没有看到L的脸。”

 

“月君！”eiji快步走到夜神月身后，搂紧他的腰娇笑起来。

“事情办好了？”夜神月看着半空的圆月。

Eiji撅起嘴唇：“月君能不能不要每次都说工作啊。”

夜神月叹口气，回身搂过eiji。

对上夜神月深邃的眼神，eiji不由得露出一丝迷恋的神态：“月君这表情，真让人沉迷。”

“我会让你看到新世界的。”夜神月温柔的揉着eiji额前的碎发，在他耳旁吐露着情话。


End file.
